1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly, to a tent having a vestibule and a system for securing mattresses in the tent.
2. Background & Description of the Related Art
Outdoor enthusiasts and campers have for many years used tents and mattresses to protect themselves and their belongings from the effects of the weather when camping and sleeping outdoors. Typically, tents are of unitary construction having a floor permanently secured to a dome-like roof which provides cover for the floor. After an individual sets up a tent or shelter, a mattress is often times placed on the tent floor to provide cushioning and an additional barrier from the cold floor surface.
A common problem with placing a mattress on the floor of the tent is difficulty in maintaining fixed placement of the mattress on the tent floor. A number of patents in the prior art have attempted to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,750 to Brown et al. discloses a tent having an integral self-inflating floor. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 to Griesenbeck discloses a bed tent with a base portion snugly fitted around a mattress. Numerous mat devices have also been disclosed by the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,908 to Kielman. Kielman discloses a portable mat system for receiving and retaining a mattress thereby protecting and reducing movement of the mattress. However, mat devices are insufficient to fix the mattress on a tent floor relative to the tent walls. The prior art, whether related to tent floors or mat devices, generally provides for use of a single mattress of predetermined dimensions.
Tents are often occupied by various numbers of campers. For example, a single tent may comfortably accommodate two people or, alternatively, one person carrying many provisions. In the prior scenario, it is desirable to have a one large mattress or two smaller separated mattresses to allow the two campers to sleep comfortably. In the latter scenario, it is desirable to have one smaller mattress covering less than the entire area of the tent floor thereby allowing room for provisions to be set on the hard floor surface not occupied by the mattress.
There remains a need for a tent in which one or more mattresses can be secured in place relative to the tent floor.